It's a Tricky Thing
by queueholic
Summary: Angie Malone places herself in the lives of Sam and Dean with the only purpose of staying alive, all she needs to do is keep one major detail about herself from them, and from the demons, and the angels, of course. Cas comes in from chapter eight, possibly other angels to appear later. Rated T for language. (Currently on hiatus... sorry)
1. Just for tonight

Angie Malone grew up knowing she wasn't normal. The things she could do, she was sure no one else could. Except maybe for a couple more people in the world, one of them was already dead. She lived twenty one normal, happy years with her mom in Olson, Colorado. But then the angels found her, and Janice Malone paid the price. Now, Angie was an orphan, running from celestial beings that could trace her every move 24/7. Until she heard of the Winchester brothers. Two humans who could cause so much trouble to those winged pains in the ass definitely could help her out. All she needed to do was hide some minor (huge) details about herself.

* * *

"Sam, watch out!" Dean yelled as Sam turned around just in time to stick Ruby's knive into a demon's chest. "I think that was the last one" Sam said letting out a breath as if he was holding it back. "Not quite" They heard someone approaching from behind, but right when they were heading to that last demon, this girl showed up and shoved an angel blade into his back. "Hey," she said, once the demon was on the floor, letting Sam and Dean take a good look at her, "looks like I'm late to the party". Angie was no hunter, it wasn't the life she wanted and her mom never knew the first thing about it. She did, though. Angels, demons, monsters. She might not know how to handle things in the hunter world, but if you're clever, you can apply that to almost anything. Like that time she stole the angel blade from one of the scary dudes who tried to kill her. She had no idea if it would work on demons, but it was her best shot. "And you are?" Dean asked immediately. "Name's Angie", she replied, "Yours?". "My name is Sam and this is my brother, Dean" Sam said, not sure of what to think of that girl. She was wearing sneakers for God's sake. Skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. That was definitely not something you wear on a hunt. Either way, meeting young hunters was better than re-encountering veteran ones, especially when there weren't many left who thought good of him and Dean, especially of him. "Nice to meet you" she said with a smile, left hand on her hip, right hand up, still holding the blade. Dean wasn't convinced yet, "You came to smite some demons? By yourself?". "Sounds like you don't think I can" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Demonic signs, ugly deaths. Sounded like fun. Now tell me, pretty boys, is there a place where I can get some food, a nap and if possible, a shower? My car died like half a mile from here and now I don't know how to get out of this place". "Yup, you had it all under control" Dean said, Angie raised an eyebrow looking annoyed. "Well, I think you can-" Sam began but Dean cut him out immediately "Are you kidding me? We're not taking her with us!". "Dean, the girl needs a ride and we're not so far from- you know" "Ok, Fine", Dean said raising his hands as a sign of giving up, then pointing his index finger at her "food, nap, shower, leave" "Deal", she replied.

* * *

"Whoa" Angie said, after she took off the blindfold and saw where the brothers had taken her, "this is not what I was expecting". Dean had told Sam to cover her eyes. He agreed to take her to the bunker, that didn't mean she could know where it was. "Pretty cool, huh?" Sam said, standing behind her with one hand on her shoulder. "The welcome committee is off duty. You're not getting a tour" Dean said, closing the door behind him. Sam led Angie to the kitchen where he offered to make a sandwich but she didn't let him, instead she asked him where all the stuffs were and proceeded to make a PB & J sandwich (with more J than PB). Sam chuckled. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, it's just- You just reminded me of a friend" She laughed "must be quite the friend if peanut butter and jam remind you of him". "Pretty much", Sam replied, then continued, "So, what's your story?". Angie stopped chewing and looked at him, wondering what would sound as a good answer, "No parents", she started, "I needed a hobby and knew some basics about the job so I took it", yeah, he probably bought that. Sam looked down and laughed to the floor as in saying 'you have no idea', "so it's just you, then?" he asked. "Yeah, can't complain. I'm great company". After she finished the sandwich and Sam shared some tips on the hunting subject (starting with the clothing), he told her where the bathroom was, and showed her a room where she could get some sleep.

* * *

"She's asleep now" Sam said to Dean, who was sitting on one of the bunker tables, drinking beer, "it's the first time I see a hunter take a nap in the middle of the day" he laughed. "I don't think she's a hunter, Sammy" Dean said. "Oh, come on man" Sam pleaded "she's a newbie. Maybe we could help her out". "And you're not wondering how she got that angel blade?" Dean asked. "Maybe they're not that hard to get" Sam replied, more like trying to convince himself, "remember when Meg took Cas' blade?" he laughed, Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like Angie's bad to look at" "OH! I get it!" Dean said with a short laugh "You like her!" "Dude, what?" "As in _like_ _her_ like her!" he continued. "Sorry Sammy but you'll have to take the party outside. That girl's not staying with us"

It was already night time and Angie was still asleep. Sam didn't care and went off to his bedroom to get some sleep himself. Dean walked to Angie's room and stood at the door frame. "Time to go, sleeping beauty", he said. But Angie barely moved, she was hugging a pillow, her knees touching her elbows, she was probably drooling too. Dean let out a sigh, "Sam, come here". "What happened?" Sam asked as he got out of his bedroom and walked towards Dean. "She's not waking up", he replied, pointing at Angie and looking up at Sam like a kid telling on a classmate to his teacher. Sam laughed, "Just let her sleep", he said. "Ok", Dean replied, not as annoyed as his brother might have expected, "but just for tonight". Sam laughed briefly. "What's so funny, giggles?" Dean asked. "I just thought of the beginning of that Disney movie, Lady and the Tramp", Sam said. "Dogs eating spaghetti and falling in love?" Dean asked. "No" Sam continued, "the part when the dog's owners tell her she can sleep on their bed _'just for tonight'_", using his fingers as quotation marks for that last sentence. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, "Man, I swear sometimes I believe you should've been a girl", he turned and walked to his room, "I said just for tonight and I mean it".


	2. Cool, let's get killed

Dean kept saying "just for tonight", night after night until one day he didn't. And one month later, Angie was still getting her food, sleep and shower supply from the bunker. She hadn't gone on a hunt with Dean and Sam since the time they met, but she was amazing at research. It saved a lot of time to have someone there, doing all the book stuff while the brothers were off kicking some monster ass. "Get your stuffs, kid. You're coming" Dean knocked on the table Angie was sitting at. She looked up from the book she was reading, to Dean and then to Sam, "what?" she asked. "You've been sitting here for too long, Ange" Sam explained. "I think you've read every book we have". "Not really" she replied, "I made a list, though". Sam smiled, "We think you might be falling out of practice. Your last hunt was weeks ago". "Hey lovebirds," Dean said, "the clock's ticking. Angie, you coming or not?", Sam rolled his eyes, he had told Dean like a million times that he did not like Angie that way, but she was cool and he liked having her close, so he didn't want Dean bringing that up and making things awkward. Angie looked down at her book and bit the inside of her mouth, she could've said no, like the other times Sam asked if she wanted to go. It truly was the safest place ever, but she had been in that bunker far longer than what she was entirely happy about. "Um, ok" she said, "just give me a minute" Angie went to her room and closed the door.

"Ok, calm down" she ordered to herself. "What can go wrong? What, you say? EVERYTHING" She killed a demon and claimed to be a hunter once, but could she do that again? She walked up to her bed and took the angel blade from under her pillow. "What if they find me?" She asked herself, looking at the blade, turning it around in her hand. She had been told how to defend herself against angels, the best she could do was kill each one she encountered just to make sure she was safe, that was definitely easier said than done. "I can do this" she said, reassuringly. She put on her jacket and hid the blade inside her right sleeve.

"Ok, let's go" she said to the guys, walking towards the stairs as she brought up her hair in a ponytail. Sam and Dean were already at the door. "That was more than one minute" Dean pointed out. "Shut up" she said as she walked through the door, in front of Sam who was holding it for her. "No blindfold?" She asked while Sam and Dean entered the Impala and she took the back seat. "Sam, she's getting kinky" Dean said, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Sam made a sound that probably meant 'shut up, Dean' and then turned to Angie, "It's ok," he said, "no blindfold". The case was nothing different from what she knew Sam and Dean had dealt with before. They tracked down a bunch of demons in a town near their place less than a week ago, all they were going to do was find the place where they were and get rid of them. Cool, Angie said to herself, no angels, just demons. She laughed at how crazy she probably sounded. She was definitely more keen to demons than angels.

* * *

The place was an old store with abandoned cars parked outside. Dean handed Angie a gun just in case, and the three of them walked towards the main entrance. She knew how to hold a gun, never fired one but hopefully all those years watching Law & Order SUV with her mom pay up for once. Then, Dean said they should split up. _Great_, Angie thought, _I'm gonna get killed_. The store was filled with shelves that had all sorts of stuff in them, mainly broken car pieces, Dean went one way through a path made of shelves, Sam took another, and Angie went not so far from Sam just in case her hunter play came down. As she walked, all she could think about was the blade in her sleeve and the gun in the wristband of her jeans; she barely heard what was coming behind her. Angie kept walking and this time it was clear that the sound behind her were footsteps, she turned around just in time to see a man standing merely feet away from her, she knew it was a demon she was looking at. "Look what we got here" he said, Angie took out her blade and made an attempt of walking towards him but her body didn't move. The first (and only) time she had killed a demon, she was desperate to get to the Winchesters, besides, the demon wasn't even looking at her. This time, she was paralyzed with fear. "You're quite unique, sweetheart", the man/demon said, she knew what he was talking about, she was told that demons could see those things, almost as clearly as angels; she tried to ignore it just in case Sam or Dean overheard them. "How romantic, Romeo", she managed to say, "I bet you're quite a deal with the ladies". She heard something else this time at her right and she turned to throw a punch at the demon who was about to attack her. _Idiot_, she thought. _Hit them with the blade, not your fist_. She did it the next time and the other demon (this one with a female body) fell on the floor after the blade pierced her chest. Angie knew the other demon was still there, but once again she couldn't move. That was a person right there. Possessed, but a person, a human being. And she had just killed her. She hadn't even thought about it the first time. She killed a person one month ago just to get to the Winchesters. Did Sam and Dean do this all the time? How?. "Too slow" she heard the man's voice behind her, as a knife went inside her lower back. The pain went all across her body, making her legs feel numb; she fell on her knees right next to the dead woman/demon. _I can't die,_ she thought. _Not like this_. Could she? Angie fell on her side as she heard someone walking away, probably the demon that stabbed her. _How long will it take?_ She wondered. _How will it be?_

"Angie!" Sam ran and dropped on his knees to her side. Angie's eyes were open but apparently Sam thought she was already dead. What if she was? He brought her up to his knees and held her head with one hand and took her hand with the other. Was he crying? She saw the demon from earlier a few feet away from Sam but he hadn't noticed, he was too busy checking on her pulse, or the lack of it. Angie tried to move, to speak, to do something to warn him but she couldn't. The demon stuck the same knife in Sam's back. He tried to turn around but the demon kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. There was no way he could be waking up after that.


	3. I can fix this, Sam

_**Fan-fucking-tastic,**__ Angela. _She thought._ You just got Sam Winchester killed. Wait, WHY AM I NOT DEAD? or am I? what the hell is this? Limbo? Unfinished business? Narcolepsy? What if I can't die? Maybe- I only saw him doing it once, and he never even showed me how. Either way, I have to try._

Angie was no longer in pain, in fact, she was feeling absolutely nothing in her body; but she could still point the place where the knife had entered. She saw it in her mind and imagined the wound healing. _Please, let this work_. She said in her head. Seconds later, her arms and legs weren't stiff anymore and it was like her whole body had restarted. It worked. The thought of Sam's dead body lying next to her made her turn around and get on her knees as fast as possible.

"No, no. Sam don't be dead", she said as she held him in the same way he had done with her, she didn't even check for his pulse, if he was dying or dead already, she was just as useful on either situation "I'm so sorry", she felt the sobs rising up from her throat, "this is all my fault". What was she going to tell Dean?, she wondered. _Hey listen, so, I'm not really a hunter. (In fact, I'm not even completely human) And now your brother's dead because a demon stabbed him while he was with me because I was dead but not really_?. Then she realized something, "I can fix this, Sam. I can fix this, trust me" She brought him even closer to her so that she could touch the wound on his back with one of her hands. "I can fix this", she repeated, tears falling from her eyes to Sam's face.

"Sam!" Dean's voice sounded loud behind Angie. "What happened?" he asked/yelled as he dropped to the floor next to them. "I- I was-" Angie began, but then she felt Sam's fingers moving between hers. His eyes opened wide as if he was waking up from a nightmare. He looked at Angie, then at Dean. "What's going on?" Sam asked, but he didn't get an answer. Instead, Angie threw herself at him with her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank God!" she said. "Trust me kid, He ain't got nothing to do with this" Dean said, "You ok, Sammy?". "Yeah, I- ouch!" He touched his head. "A demon kicked you in the head, Sam. He left you unconscious", Angie explained. "What the hell?" Dean said, "how do you get a demon to kick you in the head? Was he possessing Jean Claude Van Damme or something?". "No, I was-", Sam began, trying to remember what had happened, "I saw you on the floor, Angie. Are you ok?". "I'm fine", she replied "I think I passed out for a minute". Dean snorted and got up on his feet, "Yeah, you're a better hunter when you stay at the bunker". Angie couldn't think of a good comeback so she just rolled her eyes. Sam stood up and helped her do the same. "Hey, don't cry", he said to her, when he saw Angie wiping tears from her face "it's ok", he put his hand on Angie's cheek and smiled at her. "Did you take care of the other demons?" He asked Dean. "You mean _all _of them?" Dean replied, "yes, I did". Angie cleared her throat, trying to point out that she had in fact killed one of them, but she wasn't planning on brag about taking a life. Sam's shirt was supposed to be cut and stained with blood on the back, but it wasn't. _That trick I learned_, she thought. And then she thanked for the black jacket that Sam had gotten for her, otherwise Dean would've noticed her blood on it.

* * *

"Don't know about you but I'm starving" Dean said, as he made a turn to stop at a gas station, "You want something, Ange?". Angie gasped and then laughed, "Are you serious, Dean?". "Hey, you might've freaked out today and all but you didn't completely suck and you also passed out so you might need something to eat". "I don't know, something sweet", she said. "How about pie?", he asked. "Sounds good to me", "Great", Dean said with a half smile, "you know what to do, Sammy". Dean handed some money to Sam and he got out of the car. "Oh, and buy yourself something nice!" Dean managed to say before Sam entered the store. "So you like pie, Angie?" he said, after Sam was gone, "You know, I might be starting to like you" "You know," Angie said "I might not know how to take that". Dean was everything she ever thought a big brother would be like, the kind of guy who was popular at school and kept you safe from bullies. The guy who would do anything for you but would always refuse to admit it. A part of her was constantly annoyed at Dean's refusal to accept her, the other part was constantly trying to be accepted by him. The best role she could aim at was the one of the annoying little sister and just now it seemed to be working. "So, what really happened back there?", he asked. "You were right, I couldn't handle it", Angie answered, hoping that agreeing with him would make the questions stop, "I got scared. That, plus the lack of sleep due to research and the breakfast I forgot to have. I screwed up, I'm sorry". "Yeah well, it's over now", he said, "don't blame yourself, we did good. You did good" Was that a reassuring smile? Yeah, Dean totally smiled. "Hey, you two are talking?" Sam said when he got inside the car and handed the bags to Angie,"how long was I gone?". Angie laughed, Dean just started the engine and drove. "I hope apple pie's fine" "It's perfect", she said, "You know, I got quite a sweet tooth". "Yeah, we've noticed", Dean spoke, "how do you even manage to finish up three jam jars each week?". Sam laughed, "yeah, how?". "What can I say", she replied "it's a gift".

* * *

"Hey", Angie said to Dean who was finishing his pie in the kitchen, she had eaten hers before they got to the bunker, "mind if I join you?" Dean took a fork and held it up for her to take it, "let's honor the one thing we agree on". Angie took the fork, sat next to him and brought a piece of pie to her mouth. "Can I ask you something?", she said. "I'm not giving you the flowers and bees talk if that's what you want". "What the hell, Dean" "Oh, so it wasn't that kind of question? Fine then, shoot", "Ok, um, have you or Sam ever been close to- you know-" "Die?", Dean interrupted "Pfff! Close? Man, we've died almost as many times as that guy from South Park!" "What?", she didn't watch that show, but that hoodie kid, Kenny, was pretty much basic pop culture knowledge. "Yeah, it's complicated. The thing is, it's a dangerous job, Ange, I thought you knew that". "I do" she said, "what I meant was, you and your brother hunt together, aren't you afraid of having something happening to him?" "That's a risk we take all the time. All I know is that Sam's my little brother and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. Damn, I even sold my soul to bring him back once". "Wait, Dean", Angie said, "that part you'll have to explain". "Long story short", he said, "Sam was dead, then he wasn't. I went to hell and then got out" "But how?", when Angie first heard of Sam and Dean, she thought they were just two troublesome hunters that had managed to stay alive in spite of the angels' wishes, turns out they had even been to hell and back. It wouldn't surprise her to know that they had been to heaven and purgatory as well. "An angel brought me back. So I had my soul back and got to keep Sam. Everybody wins" "An angel?" "Yeah I know, most of them are dicks" Dean replied, understanding Angie's tone of surprise, "But this one's our friend, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he's- not bad". So in conclusion, Angie thought, Dean would've definitely killed her if Sam ever died because of her. And it's not like she would've been able to live with the guilt either. "Thanks for the pie", she said before getting up to wash her fork, "and the talk". "No problem", Dean said. "Now go to sleep, I don't want you passing out in any other inconvenient situations".

Before going off to bed, Angie stopped by Sam's room. The door was open so she stood at the doorframe and knocked, Sam was sitting on his bed, loading and unloading guns, it looked more like a habit than something he did because he had to. "Come in", he said when he heard and saw her. "I came to check up on you", she said, walking to his bed, sitting in front of him. "The headache's gone" Sam replied, "I also had a weird pain on my back, but that's gone too", he put the two guns and Ruby's knife inside a bag and placed it on the side of the bed that was further from the door. "I'm glad to hear that", Angie said. "You?", Sam asked. "What about me?" "Are you ok?". Angie wanted to tell Sam how she felt when they both 'died'. She wanted to tell him how terrified, guilty and useless she felt until she realized she could do something about it. But she couldn't say a word. Who knew what might happen if Sam and Dean found out, and now turns out they have an angel as a friend? In one month that friend had never showed up, hopefully they didn't meet any time soon. "A little embarrassed", she finally replied. "You'll get better", Sam said, "but you don't have to come with us the next time if you don't want to". "Sam?" "Yes?" "I don't think I'm comfortable with the idea of killing possessed people" "I know", he said "I noticed the way you looked at the woman's body before we left" "How do you do it?" "Sometimes, the person's soul and mind gets so corrupted by the demon, that there's not much left of it after the demon's exorcised. And you have to believe that you're also saving the people the demon would've killed. An exorcised demon can get out of hell, if you kill them, they don't come back, But once again, you don't have to do it". "Thanks", she said to him before standing up and giving him a smile. "Good night, Sam", he smiled back, "Good night, Ange"_  
_


	4. Become a hunter

**_Become a hunter or hide forever._** That was the only thought on Angie's head when she woke up that morning. The events from yesterday had hit her hard, and even though she knew that going out of the bunker more often would also put her in danger, she had just found out how useful she could be. The sole idea of Dean selling his soul for Sam or viceversa made her shake. If she stuck around they wouldn't need to do that ever again. And if Sam and Dean, two humans who had been able to stay alive much to the angels' displeasure, trained her on the hunter subject, then hiding wouldn't be so necessary. Yes, she knew how to defend herself, but defending oneself is not the same as fighting back, and that was what she wanted to do. Angie got out of bed, changed her clothes and went to the kitchen to grab a bite before telling the boys what she wanted to do. The two of them were already up and quite busy, as she heard them walk around the bunker's main room.

"Angie, we're leaving", Sam knocked on Angie's door but got no answer, "Angie?", he knocked again. "Where to?", Angie walked towards him, she was returning from the kitchen and was holding a jam jar with a spoon inside of it. "Keaton", Sam replied, "it's two towns down. A friend got us a case. Don't worry we'll be back in no time". Angie frowned, thinking about what she had decided earlier, "are there demons involved?", she asked. "No, I don't think so", Sam said. "Cool, can I come?" Angie changed the frown for an excited smile. "Are you sure, Ange? We might need you here to help with some research" "Ow, come on, Sam, I can't stay here forever", Angie followed Sam to the hall, where him and Dean were packing their things, Dean was standing next to the table and Angie saw how he covered something with a blanket and quickly placed it inside a bag, Sam didn't seem to notice. "Dean", Sam said, "Angie wants to come". Dean raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded in response. "Did you sleep last night?", "like a baby" she replied. "Breakfast?", "Just had it". "Ok, fine" Dean didn't go further in the subject and continued packing guns and closing bags as if it wasn't a big deal. "But maybe-" Sam tried to say but his brother cut him out "Sam, if the girl says she's fine, then she's fine. Now go pack your stuffs kid". Angie smiled and ran to her bedroom as if she had just been told they were taking her to Disneyland "How long will we be out?" Sam and Dean heard her yell from her room. "Couple days tops" Sam yelled back. "We'll wait for you outside" Dean said and the two of them left the bunker to get the things in the impala. He laughed a little "You know what, Sam? You were right, she's not so bad" "Really?" Sam asked, frowning but smiling in amusement "does your new opinion about her have anything to do with her choice of desserts?" "Listen, Sam I think it's ok if you two- you should- you know" "Dude, seriously" Sam said once he understood what his brother was trying to say "what is it with you trying to get me and Angie together?" "It's about time, Sam. It's been a while since you were with a girl. You have to admit, you're feeling lonely" "Yeah, because all my previous relationships have been such great successes. Wait- why am I defending myself, I don't even have feelings for Angie!" "Come on, Sammy, what's the worst thing that could happen?" "The worst case scenario so far?" Sam replied with irony in his words, "the Apocalypse. The best? One of us ends up dead". "I would really like to ask what the hell you guys are talking about" Angie stood behind them with a gray bag hanging from her shoulder, "but I rather not to". Sam cleared his throat and took the passenger seat. "Good, now get in the car" Dean said.

_No. Sam. Stop it._ He said in his head. _Stop thinking about it. Damn it, Dean. _Yes, he liked Angie. No, not like that. Yes, she looked cute with her messy hair in the mornings. Yes, he loved it when she called back less than five minutes later with the best solution to a case. Yes, he found her slightly adorable when she looked up to him since she was rather short, she was pretty, beautiful even. But not in a way he was familiar with. She was not as pretty as Jess, as confident as Madison or as smart as Sarah or Amelia, but she was something of her own, something Sam enjoyed. _What the hell?_. Sam shook his head trying to clear his confused thoughts, they were on a case, there's no time for things like that. "So, Sam" Dean said "what do we got". When Sam got back to reality they were already out of town, to their left and right just woods and the occasional may-or-may-not-be abandoned cabin. "Right" Sam said "Ok, so in the past two weeks, six people have gone missing, all under the same circumstances: Locked doors, closed windows. Three of those six were found- well, what was left of them, down the river outside of town" "What do you mean "what's left of them"?" Angie asked. "Bones mainly" Sam replied "and some personal objects like pendants or a wallet. And get this, the first two lived by themselves, but the other four vics had roommates or lived with relatives". "And they didn't see or hear anything?" Dean asked. "Not even a noise" Sam said, "One of them was a guy who shared the house with two friends. They told the police that he went off to bed one night and he was gone by morning" "And the others?" Angie asked, she felt bad for finding this whole detective roleplay slightly amusing. "Mike Wyatt lived with his mother" Sam continued, "same as Jonathan, the other guy. The last two went missing together: Sophie and Amanda Tate, thirteen and fifteen. Their parents said they found the room in perfect shape, but their daughters were gone". "What the hell", Dean said. "But they're just kids", Angie thought out loud. She could picture adults getting in trouble with supernatural stuff, but she couldn't begin to imagine two girls getting kidnapped by some strange thing and having their parents finding their bones down a river. "What's the pattern?" Dean finally said "It looks like all these people live within a two mile radio from a park that no one goes to anymore. Why, I don't know" "That's what we have to find out" Dean said, "Kill the crazy son of a bitch that's doing all this and get to those girls before it's too late". "So, who's the friend that got you this case, again?" Angie asked, recalling just now what Sam had told her earlier. "A former hunter" Sam said, "his name's Garth. You'll probably meet him one day". "Yeah, hope you like dogs", Dean added. Angie didn't have a good answer to that. "Um, guys", She said then, sticking her head between the driver and the passenger seat "I think I could use some hunting lessons from the famous Winchester brothers", she tried to sound as casual as she could, but Dean's laugh told her she had failed. "I think we can do that", Sam replied, giving his brother a reprobatory look. "Tell me, Ange" Dean spoke, "have you ever posed as a federal agent?". She looked at him, confused, "is that a rhetorical question?"

* * *

_**A/N:** Ok this one felt short (thought it is the same length as the others). I wasn't really sure if I should write a sort of spn-episode-like chapter (hint: tell me what you think). I don't know how long the case is going to be (maybe two or three chapters more) but by the end of it, Sam and Dean will know Angie's big secret (and Cas will finally show up)so stay tuned~_

_Oh, one more thing, I decided this fic is in fact **during** season 9, after Dean has killed Abbadon. The events on the show after that will be different (so, no Demon!Dean for me) and will use the Angels fall, Metatron and the First Blade as context. Ok, that was it, see you next Thursday with a decent length chapter. -Diana._


	5. I deserve a freakin Oscar

**A/N:** _Hello again, Diana here. Since nobody said they were against the spn episode-like chapter, I'm going with it. I really hope whoever is reading this enjoys it, I promise to get better (reviews are much appreciated so if you don't mind)._

* * *

Two stops for gas, pie and bathroom later, the brothers and Angie got to Keaton before nighttime; they got two rooms at the first motel they found and left their bags at the two beds room Dean had asked for him and Sam to sleep in. "Ok, I'll go look at the houses", Sam said, "Dean, go get Angie's id and buy her something else to wear" "What, why?", Angie asked, seeming offended. "What- no- I didn't mean-" Sam started to say, "you look lovely, Ange. Just- not like a fed". She replied with an amused "awww" but then her expression changed, "wait, so the fed thing wasn't a joke?". Dean rolled his eyes, if they kept explaining Angie every little thing, they would take longer than he expected, and his mind was divided into one short term and a long term goal: the kidnapped (hopefully still alive) people, and Metatron. Cas was M.I.A. so there was that too. "I'll go check the houses", Dean said, "take care of the rest", he told Sam. His brother was about to argue but Dean just turned around and left the room. _Great._ Sam thought. Not only had Dean planted all those ideas in his head but now he also left him alone with the source of all that confusion. "Well then, Winchester number two", Angie said, grabbing his arm with both of her hands, "let's go shopping".

"How about this one?" Angie slid the curtain open to show Sam the business suit she was wearing, he had his head tilted back and his lips were moving as if he was counting the ceiling lights of the shop they were at. "Um, isn't that the same you just tried?", he asked once he looked at her. "That was navy blue, this one's black. Pay attention, Sam!". He looked at her with distress, she laughed and slid the curtain of the fitting room shut. "So, Dean told me you're friends with an angel?", Angie said in a casual tone. Sam and Dean had told her about the riot that was the Heaven lockdown/lockout/whatever, but they never gave details. Sam was expecting Dean to explain the whole thing to Angie but Dean hadn't thought she would stick with them for that long. "Oh, right, Castiel, we call him Cas", Sam said, quite surprised by the sudden topic. "Castiel?", Angie asked, successfully hiding the hatred that came with the question. "That one", Sam replied. "Cas", she repeated, she didn't know angels were fond of nicknames, well, one must be, in order to hang around the Winchesters. "Oh, is he the guy Dean's always talking about and mumbling curses at?" _I deserve a freakin Oscar_, she thought. "Those are actually prayers", Sam said "Dean's just not used to having Cas _not _answering when he calls. But he's been busy." "With the fall and all that?" "Yeah, that's one hell of a story, not one I should be telling you through the curtain of a fitting room in a random shop". "This is the one", Angie said, ignoring Sam's last comment and getting out of the fitting room to show him the gray suit she was wearing, apparently she had a thing for skinny pants, the jacket fit her quite good and the white blouse was slightly see through, showing some white lace. Angie raised an eyebrow at Sam when she saw his eyes go to her cleavage for a couple seconds, he blushed and looked to the floor right away. "Alright, player. I'll go look for another blouse and we're done here".

* * *

"Tell me something about you", Angie said to Sam while they walked to the studio where they were taking Angie's id photo. "Something like what?", he asked. "I don't know, something random, completely irrelevant", she walked sometimes skipping on the sidewalk, still grabbing Sam's arm every now and then "Like, what's your favorite color?". His eyes went blank staring at nothing in front of them, he had never actually declared one color as his favorite, but he sure knew that there was something comforting to him in the color green; like when he was little and waking up from a nightmare, Dean was always there to let him know that it wasn't real, and if it was, he would be there to protect him. That was it. "Green", he replied with a smile, "yours?" "Pink". Sam laughed in disbelief as he remember the black jeans and the gray sweatshirt she was wearing the first time they met, "really?". "Ugh, not Barbie pink, genius!" she said, pushing him with her shoulder, "kinda like, when the sun is setting and the sky is a palette of purple, pink and orange. I like that pink". She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. "This is it", he gestured at the local at Angie's right, "let's get you a fake id"

"Just- stay still. Now, smile- no, not like that"

"How, then?"

"Less facebook, more linkedin"

"Oh"

"Perfect"

* * *

"What did you get?- And? - Ok, see you then". Sam hung up and placed his phone on the table of the motel room, next to his laptop that was showing the family picture that the Tate marriage had lent the police for the search of Sophie and Amanda. His chair was facing the bathroom door, but if he turned his head just a little to the left he could see the two queen size beds and the night table between them. The lights were on and an occasional car light peeked through the window since it was already dark. Angie was laying face down on one of those beds, the one closer to the bathroom (and to Sam's visual field), checking newspapers from the past weeks. Nothing they found was much different than what Garth had already told them: Locked rooms, missing people, bones found. It looked like they would have to do some deeper fieldwork (since it looked like Dean didn't get much info either). "Hey, Ange, listen to this", Sam said suddenly "around the eighteen hundreds, when the neighborhood was built, exactly the same thing happened with the people living in the same houses". "So, what is this, a ghost?", Angie asked. "That wouldn't explain why the remains end up in the river". "True, keep going". "And yes, the park had something to do with it. But these reports are quite vague, they talk about, quote: kids gathering down the park to worship evil forces. The police shut the park but the worshippers returned so they ended up-". "What?" "Sealing the water conducts that connected the park's irrigating system room with-" "the river?" "exactly"

Dean entered the room, left a six pack of beers on the table and gave Angie a bag, it contained a cranberry muffin. "They didn't have pie, doesn't work for me but I bet for you it's fine" "sweet, thanks Dean!", she said excited, sitting up to eat properly. "What did you find?", Sam asked him. "A whole lot of nothing", Dean said. "The houses look barely different from one another and I even tried to count them but it just seems random. And people are definitely afraid of that park, you know, some even gave me weird looks when I crossed the street" "Did you get inside the houses?" Angie asked with a yawn. "Nah, they all sent me on my way. Thinking I was probably more on the conspiracy theory side" "Well, if from the outside they're the same, then there must be something inside that can connect the houses to the park. We need to get inside those houses" Sam said. "Yeah and also," Dean continued, "That park isn't only trees and grass. There's something underneath, I couldn't take a look because the gates were closed but we can go there now" "Sure, let me just-" Sam stood up and looked at Angie, "no way", he said, laughing. She was asleep. "What the hell", Dean said, "but we were just talking! No way, Sam, we're not trying to wake her up, she's like a cat on xanax it'll take forever, let's just go" "Fine", Sam replied laughing while he put on his jacket.


	6. Playing Fed

It took her a couple seconds to adjust to the sunlight peeking though the window and falling on her face; and to realize she wasn't at the bunker anymore, but what really troubled Angie was something else: Sam and Dean were gone. _Ok, what were they talking about last night?_, she thought. The last thing she remembered was Dean saying he hadn't made it to the inside of the houses, maybe they were kidnapped too. _Or maybe they just went to get breakfast, _she said, trying to calm herself down. She called both Sam and Dean's numbers but neither of them replied. _Damn it, Angela,_ she scolded herself, _hunters don't fall asleep while on duty._ She got up, put on the clothes she and Sam had bought the day before and grabbed the fake i.d. that was on the table, next to Sam's laptop. "Angelica Miles", she read it out loud and laughed at how little thought Sam must've given to that name.

* * *

Angie walked down the street, feeling the vibe of uncertainty that filled the town. Apparently Keaton was in the middle of election period, faces and names pasted all over the place but it seemed to have stopped with the disappearances because only a couple people were out of their houses. She arrived to the address she had found on Sam's laptop and knocked on the white wooden door.

"Good morning, Ma'am. Agent Miles, FBI". Angie showed her badge to the middle aged woman who had just opened the door in front of her, she was holding a tissue and her eyes were red and puffy. She had a confused look on her face, not paying attention to Angie's words, then the woman focused her eyes on Angie's and she could see how the woman returned to reality, "Can I come in?", she asked, once she was sure the woman was listening. "Oh, yes, yes, sorry. Come on in". She opened the rest of the door to reveal an impeccably clean house but the atmosphere in it felt wrong, maybe it was the enhanced perception Angie had, but it still bothered her. She followed the woman through the hallway that led to the living room, the furniture was of polished wood and greenish fabric, the room was made of three white walls with windows that covered them almost completely; the curtains were closed but they were white and transparent so the whole place was clean and filled with light. It added contrast to the sad air that floated around the woman. Angie took a seat on a two person couch and the woman sat in front of her, on a chair with cushioned arms of the same fabric as the couch. "I see this has become a federal thing", she said. "Indeed. I want you to know, Mrs. Tate, that we are doing everything we can to find your daughters". "You haven't found the boy either?", she asked. _Boy? What boy? Oh! Mike Wyatt, the other (possibly still alive) missing one._ "I'm afraid not." No details there, Angie barely knew about Sophie and Amanda Tate but she had almost completely forgotten about Mike Wyatt, hopefully he's alive somewhere with the girls. "It's all so strange, you know", Jennifer Tate cleaned her nose with the tissue she was holding, "my husband and I- We're so-", her voice broke and tears kept her from talking. "It's ok, Mrs Tate. I just would like you to answer some questions", "But what else do you want to know?" Mrs. Tate managed to say between sobs, "I already told everything to the police". "It's a different file, Mrs. Tate. We need to get the information from the source for it to be reliable". _Where on Earth did that reply come from? I want my Oscar,_ she thought again. Improvising was quite a gift for her, it's something you need to learn in order to stay alive with little to no allies. But Angie was secretly thanking all the tv shows she used to watch with her mom (Law & Order and Psych at the top of the list). "Oh, well. I guess it's fine". _Ok, I didn't really think this through, _she thought. Just now she realized she didn't know what to ask. _What did Sam say about the houses? That they were old. And the park? What about the park?. _"How long have you and your family been living here?" _Ok, that's got to be a good start. _"Since Bill and I got married", Mrs Tate replied, "seventeen years ago". "And in that time, you haven't experienced anything unusual, inside or outside the house?" "Not at all, this was a quiet neighborhood! Kids played at the park, people getting along. Now we can't even be safe in our own homes", "But the park is empty now", Angie pointed out. "Some people started spreading rumors, that the missing people were connected to a cult that happened under the park but the police says there's nothing there. Good God I don't want to imagine my babies being taken for a cult, I just-" and she started crying again. Angie didn't move or say a word, she wasn't good with crying mothers. Ok so, what Mrs. Tate had told her was pretty much the same as she already knew, that wasn't helping. "Wait", Angie said, realizing something, "The police went down there to check?" "I believe so", Mrs Tate replied, "Wasn't the underground room locked or sealed or something?". "It was", she said "but the City Hall opened it to fix the park and clean the pipes that led to the river less than a month ago when the campaign started". _Now that's something._ "Can I go take a look at your daughters' room, Mrs Tate?" "Oh, sure, I'll walk you".

Upstairs, the last door to the right had the words "Mandy & Sophie" written with purple and green stickers covered in glitter. The twin beds were placed at the bottom of the room against a wall painted lilac that had a window over the beds. At the left there was a desk with papers and notebooks scattered all over it, under a shelf on the wall with books and some dolls. The wall at the right, just like the other two that weren't lilac, were painted light green and this one had a big white wardrobe with stickers and pictures on it. Angie entered and the feeling of a non human's early presence gave her goosebumps. She went to the window to check if the thing that took the girls had been there, but it was closed and lacking of any supernatural sign, then checked the beds, the shelf and the desk. Nothing. "Do you have any aspirins, Mrs Tate? I'm kind of having a headache right now" "I think we have some in the bathroom", Mrs Tate left and Angie was alone in the room, she looked at the wardrobe and one thing came to her mind: The Conjuring. _Oh, fuck._ She approached the piece of furniture and tried to move it forward but it was built in the wall, just like she feared. "Please be Narnia, please be Narnia", she said as she opened it and stretched her arm through the clothes that hanged inside, reaching for the bottom. When her fingers touched the wooden wall, she used her spare arm to move the clothes aside and started knocking on the wood, it was hollow. The inside of the wardrobe had a strange smell, like dead animals and wet soil, and when she looked down, at the bottom left corner, there was a hole that seemed to be the source of the smell. Angie got down to reach for the hole when she heard Mrs Tate coming, "I was sure we had them, I even looked in the kitchen but I think Bill finished them up this week. It's been some rough days, you know". Angie had managed to close the doors and turn around before Mrs Tate got to the room. "I know, don't worry about it. I think I'm done here. Where's your husband, by the way? If you don't mind me asking". "He went to the police to see if they had any news. He's been going every day since-" tears again. She walked Angie to the door, still crying. "We'll find your daughters, ma'am", she said before leaving. _That was so Olivia Benson._

She should've gone visit Mike Wyatt's mother too but neither Sam nor Dean were picking up their phones yet so she was already worried. She returned to the motel and they weren't there either. _Where they still at the park?_

"Excuse me", she stopped a man who was getting out of his house, "have you seen a really tall man, long hair, puppy eyes?" The man looked confused and slightly annoyed. "Ok, what about another one, also tall, green eyes, grumpy face?" The man gave her the same look, but there was a woman standing at the porch of the house the man got out of, who seemed to have heard Angie "He was here yesterday", she said, "making questions about the neighborhood and then crossed the street to the park. He's crazy". "Ok, thanks", she replied "You're not going there, are you Miss?", the man who was now more curious than annoyed asked. "Why not?" "People say it's dangerous". "If you knew me, Mister", Angie replied, "you'd know I'm much safer underground"

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello everyone, sorry for the lack of Winchesters in this chapter but it was necessary. One more thing, in case you've forgot, the words in italics (except the Author's notes) are Angie's thoughts. We're having quite a lot of those on this chapter so I just wanted to remind you that. -Diana_


	7. Man eating freak

The park's underground room smelled like the inside of Mandy and Sophie's wardrobe, only a lot worse; using a flashlight to help her see, Angie tried not to trip with the rats that ran by her feet. "Gross", she mumbled. The place seemed big, although it was hard to tell whether what laid in front of her were walls or just infinite darkness. As she kept walking two thoughts popped up in her mind, the first, _what if Sam and Dean were already killed?_, to which she instantly replied, _No way in hell. It's Sam and Dean._ And then the second thought, a little harder to put away, _Where is this monster anyway? Is it here? is it looking at me from the dark?_, she instinctively turned around and pointed the flashlight in every direction to make sure she was alone, she was. The sound of water dripping echoed against the walls and merged with the one of the rats' running. "This place is a fucking labyrinth. How am I supposed to find those idiots here, assuming they're here in the first place". After what seemed to be hours of walking, a doorless entrance appeared in front of her, some feet to the right there seemed to be more and more of them; the one directly in front of Angie led to a staircase made of rocks, what was at the end of the stairs was too far for the flashlight to catch it. _What am I doing?, _she thought as she started going up.

* * *

"Dean? Are you there?" Sam's voice echoed in the walls as he called for Dean. "Sammy? Are you ok?" Dean replied from somewhere in front of Sam, to the left "Where are we?". "My only guess is that we're still underground. But- how did we end up like this?" Sam shook his hands and the sound of chains flew across the air. The chains were attached to the wall about three feet above the ground, his legs were free. "That's what he does", a girl's voice said. "Who's there? Who is '_he_'?", Dean said. "Dean, the girls!", Sam spoke. "I'm Amanda", the girl talked again. "We're Sam and Dean", Sam replied, "where's your sister? Is she ok?". "Yeah, I think she's somewhere near you. Maybe she's asleep" "No, I'm not", another female voice said, it sounded similar to Amanda's, "I'm Sophie". "Amanda, you said 'that's what he does', he is who brought you here?" "We woke up here. I don't think he took us" "What do you mean?", Dean said. "He tells people what to do and they can't say no", Sophie said, "He tells someone to go to him and they go. Then he eats them". An awkward silence followed that statement. Apparently this was a flesh eating mind controller monster.

* * *

After countless twists and turns all the way up, the stairs ended on a corridor with wooden walls, it was a dead end. _Ok, what now?. _She started tapping one of the walls with her fingers as she turned around to go back, and she noticed it was hollow, just like the wardrobe's bottom. A few more knocks, a little harder on the wall and a whole wooden panel fell to the floor; Angie stood in front of clothes and two small doors that were all too familiar now, taking one step forward and through the doors, she found herself inside of the girls' room once again. "Ok, seriously. When did the movie start?". Fearing that the girls' parents would show up and she'd have to explain some things to them, she returned to the passage and placed the wooden panel back where it was. Once she was back at the doorless entrance, she could just assume that the rest of entrances led to other houses. _Fine, that's how the houses connect to the park. But that corridor was too thin to let one person carry another all the way through it, let alone all the way down.__  
_

"Oh you found me". A male voice spoke behind Angie, sarcastically whining. She turned around and a tall man stood in the dark, however, his eyes seemed to shine through the shadows with an orange glow. "Who are you?", Angie asked, her voice nearly shaking. "I could ask you the same thing", the man responded, a little surprised by the girl's words, "why are you talking?", "What?", "You shouldn't be talking", the strange man repeated. "Well, I am. Now tell me who the hell are you". The man opened his mouth but no words came from it, instead a greyish air came out of and reached Angie; that seemed to be the source of the smell in the whole place. "Boy, I've heard of bad breath cases but you're something else!", she covered her nose with her hand, the man seemed even more surprised now. "Why do you keep talking?!", he was evidently upset, but his body barely moved, like it was heavy or he was tired, who knows. "Wait, what was supposed to happen?", Angie asked, spotting a corridor she hadn't seen earlier, that was her way out. "You have to obey my orders! Why don't you obey?! What are you?!". "Is that how you get the people down here?" Angie asked, ignoring the man's anger, "You drug them with your dead rat breath and they come to you?", she took a few steps in the direction of her emergency exit, "Yes", the man replied, taking a deep breath. "And you eat them?", "I do". "You don't look like a flesh eating monster, to be honest", he looked like an ordinary man (minus the orange eyes), for a man eating monster he looked rather thin, he was wearing really old clothes, like the nightgown people always show Ebenezer Scrooge with, "Flesh is just, how should I call it, my favorite dish. I can eat from the rocks that surround us to the trees that grow above us. It's all food to me", "Can you eat rats?", "They work too", "Then, why don't you eat them?", he didn't answer. "Oh, I know", Angie continued, "because rats run too fast and they don't obey you either. You like your food delivered. Maybe because, you can't catch it yourself!", she ran right past him to the corridor, he stood there, not even turning to see where she was going.

* * *

_Damn it, guys. Where are you?._ Angie ran across the corridor as fast as she could and stopped only when she was sure the man wasn't following her. A cockroach walked over her feet, causing her to jump and drop the flashlight. "Fucking cockroaches!", "Angie? Is that you?", it was Sam's voice. "Sam?" "There's a man eating freak on the loose and you care about the cockroaches?", she heard Dean say. "Ugh, shut up", she picked up the flashlight and pointed it at where the voices came from, it was a rather large room with chains attached to the walls, to her right there were Sam and a girl, she had long brown hair and was barefoot, wearing pajamas. To her left, another girl and Dean, this girl looked older but not so much, her hair was shorter and she was wearing pajamas too, they were all sitting on the floor, looking at Angie. "Are you Amanda and Sophie?", she asked, they both nodded. "Where's Mike?", she asked as soon as she realized they were the only people in the room, Amanda looked down and Sam and Dean seemed confused. Sophie looked her right in the eye and said, "He's dead. He was eaten last night". "Last night?", Sam said "was it before or after we-" "After", Sophie interrupted him. "After you guys got here," Amanda spoke, "the man said he wanted to eat Sophie, but the boy offered instead. We didn't even know his name". _Sam and Dean were drugged. What's my excuse? I was asleep. I was peacefully sleeping while an innocent man was being eaten alive._ "I- I should've been here", Angie said, "I should've helped". "There wasn't much we could do, Ange. If you had come with us he would've drugged you too. Mike would've died anyway", Sam tried to comfort her. "No, he wouldn't", Angie replied but she was now talking to herself. "How did you get here without sleep walking?", Dean asked. "I'm really good at holding my breath?", she couldn't come up with a better answer. She had no idea why, maybe because her immune system didn't allow toxic particles to her body, but normal humans can't do that, so Sam and Dean weren't supposed to know it. "Do you have any weapons? How do I get you out of those chains?", she asked. "They don't", Sophie said, "they gave them all to the man when they arrived". "Crap, the blade", Dean mumbled, but Sam caught what he said. "The blade? Dean, you brought the First Blade with you? What the hell, man?". "No, no, that's actually good!", Angie said. "What? Why?", Sam asked, he was upset. "I think the man is an Aghemos", she replied. "Wait, a what?", Dean asked, Sam was equally confused. "You really don't know? Seriously guys, all those books at the bunker and for what? I can't remember where they're from, they eat literally everything but human flesh is their favorite. They drug their victims to hand themselves to the Aghemos because, since their digestion is so slow, they are always full". "Ten points to Gryffindor, Hermione", Dean said, "but I have two questions, why did he drop the remains down the river, that's just stupid; and how the hell do we kill it if it keeps drugging us?". "Just like dogs smell fear", Angie started, "these things can taste it. My only guess is that he wanted the bones to be found so that people would be afraid. You hear people disappear in their sleep, when go to bed you're terrified", "Actually, that makes a lot of sense. You're brilliant, Angie!", Sam said. "Thanks, Sam. Now to the killing part, if I'm not wrong, the Aghemos can be killed with an animal bone of at least one thousand years". "And that's where the blade comes in", Dean said. "Exactly. Now, if you excuse me, I have a blade to find". "What? no, wait! We have to get the chains off first!", Dean shouted when he saw Angie leaving the room, but she was already gone.


	8. Stupid and lucky, mainly stupid

**A/N:**_The last chapter was going to be the end of the spn-episode-like chapters but it came out too long so I had to split it, here's the last part. __In case you wanted to know, the Aghemos don't actually exist._

* * *

"Did you go to see your friends?", the Aghemos asked Angie when he saw her walk in the same place where she had left him. She didn't have the flashligt anymore, but the place wasn't dark, there were two or three torches lit on the walls, very nineteenth century. "Yes, I did", "You may be immune to my poison, but did you know I can still tell your friends to kill you?", "That's why they're still chained, just like you left them", she replied with a smile, "Tell me something, mister Aghemos-" "Oh, please, call me Shlose", he interrupted. "Fine, then, _Shlose_, who built these tunnels? I know you couldn't have". "Oh, but I did", he replied, "Well, my incredible powers of persuasion did. Those were the days", he said with a sigh, "But when my servants were caught bringing dead animals to me, one of them must've told them to wear gas masks while sealing the tunnels. I had to stay here, hiding and waiting, spent my time eating up the walls that separated me from my beloved food. And then more humans came to finish the job and got rid of the walls. I have manners, you know. I let those go as a sign of appreciation". Angie frowned, "You're really something", she said, stepping closer to him, "You know, I wonder how close I can get to you and still be able to jump back. I take it you're very slow", she was getting closer with each word, dangerously closer. "Once the digestion is done. Not so much", the Aghemos jumped on her with his mouth open, aiming to her neck, ready to devour her. But Angie's body vanished in thin air, causing the Aghemos to fall face down on the floor. "You really are", Angie jumped on him from behind, sinking the First Blade on his back, but the Aghemos got up and turned around, Angie took several steps back. "So it really was the First Blade, huh?", he asked, "You know, the thing with this- artifact", he raised his hand and took it out of his back, "is that it doesn't matter how old or deadly it is; it only works if you have the mark". "This mark?", Dean showed up, throwing his right fist against the Aghemos' face, knocking him down immediately, he took the blade and sunk it in the monster's chest, once, twice, several times. "Angie, are you ok?", Sam walked up to her and asked. "Yeah- I- when did you get here?", she asked nervously. _Shit, did they see it? Did they see me?_ "just a second ago, I had my lockpick but I dropped it. Sophie took it and took off her shackles, how does a thirteen year old from the suburbs learn to pick locks, I don't know. We told her and Amanda to stay there". "Good". Dean continued stabbing the Aghemos long after it was dead, what laid on the floor below Dean's fists was nothing but a mass of blood and flesh. "Dean, I think you're done there", Angie tried to say, "Dean? Dean!", he stood up with wrath in his eyes and walked towards Angie with the blade in his hand. She looked at him terrified and Sam put her behind him. "Dean, stop it!", Sam yelled. Dean's eyes focused on him and then on the mark, it was bright red and shining even in the dark, he dropped the blade. But he was still looking at Angie with somewhat angry eyes.

_You were stupid. And lucky_. _But mainly stupid. _She thought to herself as she imagined what Sam or Dean were going to tell her. Yeah, the whole fake Angie bait was a good plan, but she should've guessed that the blade wouldn't work. However, neither Sam nor Dean daid a thing about her reckless behavior. The three of them walked to the room where the girls were. "They can't tell their parents, can they?", Angie asked Sam. "It's better if they don't", he replied, "let's stick with the cult story". "I'll go talk to Mike Wyatt's mother", she said.

* * *

After leaving Amanda and Sophie with their parents and being thanked for it (because some Agent Miles had promised to bring them back), Sam and Dean were left alone, standing by the Impala, still processing what had happened in the last eight hours, specially in the last two. "You saw it too, didn't you?", Dean looked at Sam and he knew what his brother was talking about. "Yeah", he replied, "I saw it". "Good, then explain it to me because I don't know what the hell just happened down there". "Besides you going crazy with the blade _again_?", Sam scolded him. "Don't change the subject, Sam, you know what I'm talking about. Angie played Houdini on that freakin' Agmenrah!" "It's Aghemos" "I don't care, I just want to know what the hell is going on with that girl. We've been living with her, Sammy. And for the first time in I don't know how long, we bump into a son of a bitch we've never heard before. And if that wasn't enough, we have absolutely no idea of where our trenchcoated enciclopedia is!". The sound of flapping wings caught them by surprise, "there is no need for new nicknames, Dean, I'm here". "Cas!", Sam gave him a hug to which he replied quite awkwardly. Dean stood there, looking at him with his brow furrowed, "How are the Ninja Angels doing, Splinter?". "We are gathering as many angels as we can", Cas replied, "however, we have no news of Metatron", "We'll get there", Dean said, reassuringly. "Cas, have you heard of a monster called Aghemos?", Sam asked. Cas looked confused and doubtful for a couple seconds, "They are destructive creatures that live to eat. Aghemos families were responsible for the disappearance of entire cities in Mesopotamia. They should be extinct by now". "Well, I killed one today", Dean said. "Where did you get- Oh", Cas was probably going to ask where had they found a millenary bone, but then he glanced at Dean's arm and remembered: the blade, "Is this what you needed me for?". "No, actually. I think we've been living with a trickster", Dean said. "What? We never said she was a trickster!", Sam spoke. "Oh, come on, Sam. She's a sugar maniac, has a lousy sense of humor and oh, did you forget? SHE VANISHED IN FRONT OF US!", Dean recalled. "It does sound like a trickster, Sam", Cas said, "Although I don't have an opinion on Tricksters' taste in jokes. But you said you've been living with her?". "Yes, she- We helped her and she stayed with us", Sam said. Cas tilted his head to the side, his eyes lost in something that wasn't really there, "I have to go", he said, "Where's the trickster now?". "Alice Wyatt's house", Sam replied. "I believe you can handle this, I'll come if you need me. Dean, I can hear you calling names to me when you pray. It's very- bothersome". "Yeah, I know that's why I-" but Cas wasn't there anymore, "I hate it when he does that!"_  
_

* * *

Alice Wyatt fell on her knees when Angie told her that her son was dead. She helped the devastated woman to sit on a chair in the dining room and offered to make tea for her, but Mrs. Wyatt refused. "It was always the two of us", she managed to say, "what am I going to do without him?". Angie took her hand and looked her in the eyes, "Mrs. Wyatt, your son was a hero, he saved a girl's life", that made her smile, just a little. "The people who killed him, the ones from the cult, where are they?", "We took care of that", Angie replied, then handed a piece of paper to her, "it's the address of the Tate family. The girl's name is Sophie, in case you wanted to meet her" the woman took the paper but didn't look at it, "When my grandmother died, my mom told me that we live through the lives of the people we touch, I suggest you meet the girl who's now carrying your son's life". The woman didn't move, she just held the piece of paper in her hands and stared at it. "I'll go now", Angie said before going out. She was supposed to walk back to the motel where (she thought) Sam and Dean were packing everything up to go, but this time it was her knees that failed and she dropped to the ground with tears in her eyes, she had no choice but to stay there, sitting on the sidewalk.

_Killing possessed people? Ok, I can deal with that. But why this? _In her mind, Mike Wyatt's blood was all over her hands, she had just told a woman that her son had been murdered by crazy people following some cult, but the truth was that she wasn't there to save him when she was the only one who could. Mike Wyatt's bones had already been found and were now at the morgue, waiting for Alice Wyatt to go claim them. _He told me being a hunter was hard. He warned me about this world._ The sound of a horn brought her back and she looked up to see the Impala stopping right in front of her. "Get in, we got your stuffs", Dean said, Sam was quiet, looking at the board. She wiped the tears and got in the car._  
_

* * *

"To kill a trickster you need the blood of one of it's victims", Sam said in a soft voice to Dean. They were sure Angie had gone to sleep but you can never be too careful, "Angie doesn't have any victims, unless you count the demons she's killed. Either way, we have no blood to use". "We have the first blade", Dean pointed out. "Dean, soon you'll start using that blade to pick your teeth. Why are we thinking about killing her in the first place? Shouldn't we talk to her?". "Oh, yeah, sure, we'll just go like 'Hey Angie good morning, do you want some coffee? by the way are you a trickster?' she'll deny the whole thing!" "But she hasn't done anything wrong!". "Ok, we'll talk to her. And we'll call Cas just in case. Still I think the blade would make her talk faster", "Yeah, because she's terrified of it, didn't you see her face today? If you get near her with that thing, you'll probably start chopping her right there". "Ok, I got a little carried away, I get it. But we know how tricksters are. Don't you think it's at least a little possible that she's playing with us just for her amusement?" Dean got up from the table and Sam followed, "After what she's been through in the past few days? I don't know man, that's some twisted kind of amusement" "Yeah, that sounds like a trickster", Dean entered his room and closed the door behind him. Sam went to his room too, feeling betrayed and confused. _Angie? A trickster?_


	9. What is she then?

"Is she awake yet?" Dean asked Sam when he saw his brother enter the kitchen. "I heard her getting out of her room like an hour ago", Sam replied, "but I think she went back". "Ok, we'll wait for her to get out and then what?", Dean said. "We tell her we know the truth", was Sam's answer, "she'll fill in the blanks", he got up from the stall he was sitting on and walked to the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of juice and drank up. "Get me a beer, would you?", Dean said, also standing up but heading to the hall instead. "Dean, where'd you leave the First Blade?", Sam closed the juice bottle, placing it back where it was and bent to take the beer. "Um, in my room", "Good".

Dean heard a door opening and then closing, followed by footsteps heading in his direction. Angie was coming from the hallway, jam jar in one hand, spoon in the other. Dean took the First Blade from the table and walked, full speed, towards her, Angie looked at him confused by his sudden movement; it was only when she saw the empty rage in his eyes and then the First Blade in his hand that her muscles tensed in fear, "Sam!", she managed to call before Dean pinned her against the wall with his left arm over her throat and the tip of the blade almost touching the point between her collarbones. "Angie? What's- Dean! You said the blade was at your room!", Sam shouted when he walked in the the hall, "Well, I lied", Dean replied, not losing his grip on Angie, "Just like she did". "The jar and the spoon were now on the floor, pieces of broken glass scattered on Angie's shoes and on Dean's boots. "Dean, let her go", Sam said. "Guys, what's going on?", Angie spoke, pressing her hands against Dean's arm, her voice shaking. "Cut the crap, Angie. We saw you back there, you're a freakin' trickster!" "Dean, drop the blade. NOW!", Sam almost had to rip the First Blade from Dean's hand but he let it go eventually. "But I'm not letting you go until you tell us the truth!". She glanced at Sam but he didn't oppose to Dean's statement.

_Shit, shit, shit, what do I do. Wait, did Dean just call me a trickster? He wants to kill me because he thinks I'm a trickster? because I lied? Or simply because I'm not human? That would be a problem. Well, __I'm already dead. T__he show must go on. _"Ok, fine. You got me", she let go of Dean's arm and raised her hands in surrender, "I'm a trickster". "A trickster that hunts?", Sam asked. "I thought it was already clear, Sam. This girl's not a hunter". "Hey! I did my best!", Angie tried to defend herself. "I don't care", Dean replied, "Cas?!", he called, but got no immediate answer. "Just let me go, ok?", she pleaded, "I haven't hurt anyone. And I won't, I promise!". Sam just stood there, analyzing the situation, wondering how this girl he had come to trust could've been lying for so song. The sound of wings flapping took Angie by surprise, the last time she heard it, her mother was killed.

"That's not a trickster". Cas was standing behind Dean but in a way that he could still see a fraction of Angie's face, he was looking at her, both puzzled and surprised. "What is she, then?", Sam asked, his eyes still fixed on hers, his brow furrowed. Angie knew Cas could hear her thoughts and she begged him not to tell them the truth (although she hated herself for falling so low). She had never seen him in person, but Angie knew who 'The Angel Castiel' was, and she hated him. Cas could hear Angie begging, but he owed her nothing, if anything, he thought letting Sam and Dean know the truth would be the best way to protect them. "She's a nephilim", he said. "Well, crap", she let out a sigh. Dean stepped back, and turned to look at Cas, "W-wait, a what?". "Nephilim", Sam repeated in disbelief, "half human, half... angel". "Yeah, I know what it is but-". "You must be Castiel", Angie said, pressing voluntarily her back against the wall, "Can't say I'm delighted to meet you". "You're dangerous", was Cas' response, "an abomination". "You're not exactly harmless", Angie said, "Well, what are you waiting for?", she stepped forward, past Dean in Cas' direction, opening her arms, "The nephilim season is finally open. Come on, you've done this before" _Ok, that was straight up suicidal. _Cas clenched his jaw, that was a low punch, he pulled his angel blade from his sleeve but besides that he didn't move. However, the blade exhibition got Sam alarmed enough, "Woah, Cas, wait", he rushed towards him and grabbed his arm, "we'd really like some answers", "She's not a regular nephilim, Sam", Cas replied. "Assuming nephilims are something to be called regular", Dean added. "I mean", Cas continued, "that she's not the offspring of a human and a seraph or other low rank angel". Angie raised her eyebrows at Cas, "What the hell, you can see _that_ too?", she said, she had thought of escaping, but having already accepted her fate, it was all the same being brutally murdered there by Castiel or being brutally murdered somewhere else by any other angel. "Get to the point, Cas", Sam said and then Dean spoke, "Ok, so what you're saying is, what? Some archangel got lucky one night and left a girl with a bun in the oven?", "If bun in the oven is a reference to pregnancy, then yes. Although I don't know how the conception of a nephilim can be considered lucky", "Hey, I'm right here", Angie muttered. "Ok so, which archangel? Do we know him?" Sam asked. "We know the most douchy ones", Dean said. Angie tilted her head, looking up and scratching the back of her neck, yeah, they probably knew him, he was the noticeable kind. Sam looked at Angie and connected the dots in that second, laughing incredulously, yeah, it was obvious. "Gabriel?", he asked. She half smiled and shrugged, yeah, they knew him._  
_

* * *

**A/N:** _Woohoo so that's the big secret, a big big thank you to Dancerline for letting me know that there's actually someone reading this ^^ I would really like to know what you all think of the big reveal (I didn't make it up as I wrote the first chapters, it was always there), so in case you didn't notice, Angie sometimes talks about a "he" in her mind, that's good old Gabe ;) See you next week! -Diana_

_Oh, and sorry for the short chapter, I almost forgot it was thursday_


	10. Talk your semi-feathered ass out of this

"Okay", said Dean, hands on his hips, looking down at Angie, "let's see if you can talk your semi-feathered ass out of this". Sam was sitting on a chair next to him, the back of the chair to the front, facing her. Cas stood beside him. Angie was standing inside a circle of holy fire, she had no idea if that worked on nephilims, but she had no intentions of running away either. "I just can't believe you didn't tell us", Sam spoke, "Why didn't you tell us?" "Um", she began, "do you have ANY idea of how you look AND sound right now?" Neither Sam, Dean, nor Cas replied. "That's why" she finished.

"Why are you here?", Cas said. "A little something I like to call self-preservation?" she answered, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, waiting for any of them to talk, but they didn't, "listen, I wasn't planning on running and hiding behind two huge dudes with guns or knives or- whatever. I had a normal, boring life with my mom and I was happy", Dean was about to speak but she held out a hand and kept going, "two months ago, don't know how but they found me. Angel squad played burglar on me. Mom got in the way so they killed her, it was very Harry Potter". "Sorry to hear that", Sam said, frowning at how casual she sounded talking about her mother's death; crossing his arms over the back of the chair, Angie didn't reply to that. "I overheard on radio angel at them talking about these Winchester brothers. They're obsessed with you, did you know that?" "Yeah, we were under the impression", Dean said. "And despite their best resources, they couldn't find you", Angie continued. _Which is kinda funny since it took me around two weeks_. "Anyway, this is the safest place I could've ever end up in- well, ,more like **was** the safest place". "So, you've been lying to us, FROM THE BEGINNING?" Dean said, remembering the time they'd met and how he had decided (with a little persuasion from Sam) to give Angie a chance and let her in the bunker, "since the moment we met you?" "I knew you wouldn't let the angels get near this place", she said slowly, almost waiting for him to calm down, although she knew it would take more than a few words in order to do that "And I realized I could make myself useful in the meantime". "Oh, come on, going through some books and cooking from time to time?", Dean said. "Hold on right there", Angie cut him out raising her index finger at him, clearly offended, "my 'going through some books' saved your ass less than a week ago!" She said/yelled, done with playing it cool, "Not to mention-", but she stopped there, not sure if Dean or Sam should know that Sam had nearly died (or straight up died) on a demon hunt, specially because it had kinda been her fault. "Not to mention that you saved me during the demon hunt from Monday", Sam spoke. _Shit, he knew?_ "Wait, how-?", Angie asked confused, but Sam interrupted. "I do remember getting stabbed, Ange", it was nice hearing him call her like that, it made things less painful, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt, "you said something different had happened so I decided to believe my memories were just dreams from when I was unconscious. But knowing the truth, it's not so hard to believe". "I- I thought-", she began, "It was my first time doing the healing thing, even in myself. But I had to give it a try. I don't think I would've been able to forgive myself if I let you die in my arms", her eyes went to Dean, "I'm sure you wouldn't have either" Dean lowered his look, nodding to the floor. "Thanks", Sam said. "There's nothing to thank me for," she replied, "If I hadn't been there, you wouldn't have been stabbed in the first place"

"Well, we need to talk about this so if you excuse us for a second" Dean talked after a rather long and awkward silence. "About what?" Sam asked, "Dude, she saved my life!" "Because _she_ put it in danger!" Dean replied, "Remember who else saved your life recently? Exactly: Gadreel. And look how that turned out" "Don't get me started on the Gadreel thing because I had nothing to do with that", Sam interrupted, "It was you who negotiated my life with a psycho fugitive angel-" "My point here is that we let ourselves trust her, next thing we know she's killed someone we care about", Dean argued. "Kicking her out would be like throwing her to the angels" Sam pleaded, "_hence,_ her death!" "She can't stay, Sam. Listen to your brother", Cas said, "it's not a risk worth taking"

"Guys, please" she said, "I did not ask for this. I'm not immortal. I can't live forever. All I wanted was to live quietly with my mom, using my psychic powers to reach for the remote and reading test results inside the teachers' heads." Dean snorted and made that "Makes sense/Sounds good" face of his, then going back to a scowl, "I don't want to get brutally murdered by an angel just because I was made with the wrong sperm." "Gross", Dean said with disgust. "It's just not fair", she had resorted to whining now, "Wolves are dangerous too, but you don't kill them on sight, do you?" "You don't keep them in your house either", Dean said. "Ok, fine" Angie said in resignation, "Just give me an hour. I'll pick my stuffs up and-" "You're staying." Sam interrupted her. "What the hell, Sam?" "Dean is right, Sam" Cas intervened "Looking back on the facts, it's not wise to place our trust in her". "What facts, Cas? She's been with us long enough" Sam continued, "if she didn't kill us while we didn't know the truth, I don't see how she could do that, now that we know". "Can someone please tell me how on earth I would get something from killing either of you?" Angie said, "I have nothing against you and even if I had, I've heard how the angels talk about you, I'm not stupid. And honestly, it hurts that you think I could do something like that." "Either way, you're not going anywhere" Sam said. "What? We're keeping her?" Dean asked. "Dean, I'm not a stray dog" Angie complained. "Well, you follow us home, eat our food and leave your hair everywhere. A dog sounds actually more appealing now". Angie rolled her eyes and looked at Dean. Yes, she kept a huge secret from them but she meant no harm. Sam looked at them both and then at Cas. "It's obvious we're not getting anywhere here. How about this? Angie stays" he lifted a hand at Dean to keep him from talking "and Cas keeps an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything she shouldn't-" "No fucking way", Angie blurted a groan, "I rather get kicked out and have the angels murder me than being babysitted by _him_" "I said you're staying", Sam repeated, this time his harsh voice was directed to her, not giving a second thought to where Angie's disgust towards Cas came from, "Cas, you ok with that?" Cas looked at Angie and thought of the nephilim he had killed, tricked by Metatron. Not even he knew why she seemed to hate him so much, maybe it had something to do with the other girl. Because she knew, no idea of how but she did, it was obvious to him when she said he had _'done it before'_ and despite of how powerful (and therefore, dangerous), Angie could get to be, he had no intentions of killing her. They could easily let the girl go, not kill her, not keep her, just let her go; Sam's suggestion was a little too pushed and, just as Cas could tell, guided only by his feelings towards the nephilim. But if a creature this powerful existed, it wasn't such a bad idea to keep track of her movements. "Yes, I can do that" he finally replied.

* * *

**A/N:** _This conversation will continue next week with Dean and Cas discussing Cas' previous encounters with nephilims (with one in particular) and Angie apologizing to Sam as much as he lets her._


	11. Her name was Jane

"Hey, Cas" Dean said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The two of them walked to a hallway nearby. "You really think this is a good idea?" Dean asked, once he made sure Sam and Angie couldn't hear them. "To be honest, Dean," Cas replied, "you and your brother are not exactly famous for your good ideas" Dean rolled his eyes at that. "But it's most likely that this girl is telling the truth about only wanting a place to be safe from the angels." "I don't know, man" Dean said, turning to look at Angie; she was kicking the floor with her heels; Sam was now standing and looking at the ceiling, "all this is just messed up. This is what we get for helping out random girls". "You and Sam have different ways of judging people" Cas continued speaking, not minding Dean's previous statement, "you didn't trust the nephilim because you knew she was hiding something. Sam believes in her not having bad intentions. Just like you were not mistaken, it is possible that Sam isn't wrong about her either". "So what you're saying is...?" "Let her stay, Dean. Sam has a point and she could be of use against Metatron" "Wait, so why were you all 'Not a risk worth taking' a while ago and more important, what was all that "you've done it before" drama from earlier?", Dean recalled. Cas' muscles tensed, knowing he couldn't evade the question, why had he changed his mind? probably out of guilt, but Dean didn't need to know that; he looked down and then back at Dean. Neither he nor Sam ever knew what he did in order to cast the angels out of heaven. Looks like it was time to talk about it. "Metatron told me that, in order to lock the doors of heaven, I had to complete certain trials, just like Sam did. But it was a three part spell to expel the angels" he looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "One of those trials," Dean asked, slowly "was to kill a nephilim?" "Cut out a nephilim's heart." Cas corrected him, "Her name was Jane. A waitress", he still remembered her smiling face when neither he nor she knew what was going to happen. "Hey, man" Dean put his hand on Cas' shoulder, "it wasn't your fault, ok?", Cas smiled, thanking the support, but it didn't ease the pain.

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" Angie asked Sam when Dean and Cas were gone. "Honestly, I don't know" Sam replied, suddenly frowning "So- in every book (except young adult novels though), nephilims are described as -" "Monsters, giants, abominations, like Castiel called me?" Angie interrupted him, "I did some research too. My only guess is that we evolved. In relation to humans, nephilims are a rather new species. Being this huge, ugly thing wouldn't be very convenient nowadays" "So," Sam said "you're just a human with magic powers?" "Angel powers" she corrected, "I would've been hella confused if it wasn't for my dad" "Your dad- Right, Gabriel. That's also hard to come to terms with" "Yeah," she half smiled, wondering about how the encounter between the Winchesters and Gabriel might have been, her bets were on **'_H__ilarious'_** "He wasn't the father type. You know, sometimes I needed someone to talk to that wouldn't turn everything into a joke", Sam chuckled, he couldn't believe Gabriel could be mean even to his own daughter, apparently that's just the way he was. "I was lucky enough to find another nephilim online." She smiled at the sound of it, but it was true. She googled 'nephilims' and 'angel powers' until she stumbled upon a forum called ' ' filled with crazy testimonies of people claiming to have weird powers. There was this girl, slightly older than her who was afraid that she might be going crazy because she believed she had magic powers. The profile fitted, thought the girl's powers sounded weaker than Angie's. "Her name was Jane," she said, getting lost at the memory of the brunette girl with a bright smile, even saying her name was painful now, "We became friends in a second. It was- the only word I can come up with right now is _amazing_. I had never felt so comfortable with anyone. After a few months of online chatting, I went to California to visit her and sometimes she visited me back home in Colorado. That's a long story actually, and kinda hard to explain. The thing is, when she stopped returning my calls and texts and basically everything, I got the news", she stopped for a second, Sam was friends with Castiel, which meant he knew that Castiel was the one to kick angels out of heaven with the three part spell, mentioning the spell meant pointing Castiel as the murderer and at the moment (having him pretty much in the same room and as his recently hired babysitter), it didn't feel right "A nephilim had been found and killed. I remember feeling relieved that it wasn't me, but then it hit me, it was _her_" She couldn't repeat her name, it still hurt. "Sorry to hear that" Sam said, for a second Angie even forgot he was there. "You've apologized more than I have. Sorry for lying to you". "I get why you did it" he replied, sitting back down, "It's just that- It's really hard to trust someone after you've seen how easy it is for them to lie to you" _Ouch. _"I was afraid", she said. "I said I get it", Sam repeated, "It's not the first time I've been lied to. But I'm also familiar with the concept of lying, so I don't get to throw the first stone". "How did that go?", she asked. "Never ends well", Dean walked in, Cas was nowhere to be seen, "It's a mess on both parts". Sam looked down and raised his eyebrows. Apparently the two of them were more than familiar with the lying thing. "Ok, here's what we're going to do", Dean continued, addressing to Angie, "You stay. Cas will pop up every now and then to check on you but listen, this doesn't mean we're cool with what you did. You'll stay here and only here from now on. You need a safe place? Fine. But that's it". "Fine, then" she replied, folding her arms over her chest. _Your dignity is pretty much fucked already, Angela. Stop trying to act cool. At least (C)Asstiel didn't kill you._


	12. Love and Loss

_You can't stay here forever_.

Angie had been laying on her bed for about an hour now, and she still couldn't find the strength to go outside, where an encounter with Sam and/or Dean (and the obvious look of betrayal in their eyes) was more than a little possible.

_Why Not?_

"Come on, Ange. You're a big girl" She took the sheets from over her legs but still didn't move, she kept playing the previous events in her mind, wondering if things would've gone differently if she hadn't kept the secret from them. "Ugh. But what was I supposed to do?" she asked out loud. _Maybe they would've helped you if you had approached them with the truth right away. _"Yeah right. They had troubles trusting me while believing I was a hunter, it's not like they would've opened their doors to a half-angel freak"

_Shit, I'm hungry._

Angie stood up with a groan and when she reached to the door, she opened it and peeked through to make sure there was no one outside. Her bare feet felt cold against the floor and a creepy silence reigned in the bunker. _Aren't they here? _When she got to the kitchen, she made herself a peanut butter and jam sandwich and poured milk and sugar in a glass. At that point she had just assumed that Sam and Dean weren't around so she just sat there and began to eat.

"I miss that"

The deep, almost unfamiliar voice made Angie jump and spill some milk on her Mickey Mouse shirt. Castiel was standing in front of her. "Shit, can't you knock or something? Were are Sam and Dean?". She brought her knees up to her chest and kept eating. "They had a track on Metatron", Cas replied, there was more to that but he didn't want to explain everything to her. Angie had questions and things to say too, but she was not going to depend on Castiel in any way. They both stayed there, in silence for a while, Angie awkwardly eating her breakfast and Cas looking at her, trying to decipher her, her words and her actions, until he gathered the courage to say it, "You knew her". Angie swallowed hard the remaining pieces of bread still unchewed, took one last sip of milk and stood up, "I'm not in the mood for your clueless crap and fake do-good attitude" she said before heading to the door. Cas didn't move, "You knew Jane" he repeated, this time saying her name, hoping that it would affect her somehow. And it did. Angie turned around and walked to him, jaw and fists clenched, looking at Cas with dead eyes. "Every ounce of my body, every instinct, every impulse, is telling me to kill you right here and now. Trust me, I know how and it doesn't exactly involve an angel blade. But killing you won't bring her back" Cas just looked at her, brow furrowed, trying to read her thoughts while it was easier to, which was when she lost control of her emotions. Sam and Dean had lost many friends, most of the responsibles were already dead, he thought this wasn't much different and honestly didn't blame her for hating him; but turns out it _was_ different. When he discovered the real source of her anger, he couldn't help himself. It wasn't just guilt anymore, a part of him felt that hate too, he deserved it. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like, but he tried, and it was horrible.

"I'm sorry, Angela"

She looked at him, unable to hold back the tears. She definitely didn't want Castiel to see her cry, but his expression was sincere, almost- kind. He was in fact sorry. _But you killed her._ She thought. _You winged freak, you killed my Jane. _It was too much to handle, she turned around again and left the kitchen as fast as she could. Luckily, Castiel didn't follow her. She locked herself in her room, knowing that a closed door meant nothing to an angel but still. She stayed there, sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the door and her knees against her chest. Tears falling on her legs. For the first time since Jane's death, she let the sobs free and cried as hard and loud as she could. There was a time when she couldn't imagine her life without Jane, when she believed a life like that would be hell. And now she was living it. She could manage to go full days without thinking that she ever felt so happy, that her life was so much better with Jane and her mom. But then the memory hit her and she wouldn't leave her bedroom until she stopped crying. She was fully aware that Castiel had been tricked, that he was thinking about _'the big picture', _but he killed her nonetheless. He didn't stop to think of all the people that would be dying along with Jane, being Angie the first in line._  
_

* * *

"Angie, it's Sam. Please open the door"

The knocking sounds woke her up, her legs and the tips of her fingers felt numb since she had fallen asleep on the floor, in the same position as she had spent hours crying over Jane. Angie stood up and looked at the door handle, doubting if she wanted to talk to Sam or anyone at all. Castiel had probably told Sam and Dean about their _chat_ from earlier. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Sam was scowling but he looked worried and his eyes turned soft when he looked at her, probably because her eyes were red and puffy. "Can I come in?" he asked. Angie nodded and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She sat on her bed and Sam sat in front of her.

"Cas told me what happened"

Angie rolled her eyes and let out air through her nose. _Fuckin' s__nitch. _"I guess you'll want me out now that I threatened to kill you friend", she said. Sam looked confused, "What? No, he didn't say anything about that" "Oh", she looked down at her hands, playing with the ends of her pajama pants. "What did he-?" "You loved her", Sam said before she could finish her question, "As- more than just a friend". Angie swallowed, her mouth had gone dry and she felt like she would probably start crying soon. "He killed her, Sam", and just like she thought, she started crying again. It sucked being so fragile, feeling so vulnerable because of someone who wasn't even there anymore. "Hey, com'ere" Sam said, leaning towards her. When she looked up, Sam's arms were around her and his hands were on her back, his cheek against her hair making soothing sounds to keep her from crying."I know exactly how you feel", he said. "How do you do it?". "I- I just-", he took a deep breath and let go to look at her. "Just keep going. There's no guarantee it'll be easier and I can't promise you it'll be less painful. All I can say is, one day it'll be a part of who you are. Both love and loss. And you'll be better because of it" "Does it work for you?" "That's what I tell myself everyday, yes"_  
_

Sam's eyes were watery, but Angie could tell it had nothing to do with her. Sam and Dean had probably lost more people than what she could ever be able to bear. "You're still mad at me?" she asked, hoping Sam wouldn't get annoyed at the repeated question. He half smiled and looked down, "I don't think I was ever mad at you. Just, don't lie to me again. Please?" "Deal" she replied with the most decent smile she could pull in between tears. "One more thing" "Huh?" "Don't go around saying you threatened Cas. Dean might not take it so well. He doesn't know about Jane either and Cas promised not to talk about it again. Unless you want to, of course. He feels bad for what happened, Ange. He's felt guilty from the moment he realized what the spell was about, but now he feels like crap"

* * *

After the talk with Sam, Angie took a shower and felt much better. _Asstiel has a code after all. I probably should stop calling him like that. _She hadn't forgiven him completely, the bitter part of her kept imagining Castiel as the last person who saw Jane alive and the first person to see her dead body. _But it wasn't only him_, she reminded herself, _Metatron was there too. _And he was still out there, not feeling guilty for the things he'd done, unlike Castiel, he was somewhere hiding, planning on becoming God and he'd probably get rid of more innocent people along the way, more innocent people like Jane, leaving more people like Angie behind or who knows, maybe killing them too. Angie's resentment towards Cas turned small in comparison of the growing anger growing in Metatron's direction._  
_


End file.
